LDR
by milochan2
Summary: Yahh, LDR tidak buruk juga. Ada seni-seni didalamnya, yang tidak akan kau dapati dengan berinteraksi secara langsung. Misalnya...dalam hal 'bercinta'. LAST CHAPTER Updated! (WARNING : MA RATED, EXPLICIT)
1. Ch1 : Once Upon a Time

_Yahh, LDR tidak buruk juga. Ada seni-seni didalamnya, yang tidak akan kau dapati dengan berinteraksi secara langsung. Misalnya...dalam hal 'bercinta'._ WARNING : LEMON PARAH, VULGAR, 18++ ONLY. Dimohon kebijaksanaannya.

* * *

LDR

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by me

Ch.1 : Once Upon a Time...

* * *

"Mmmmm, enak banget ya cake nya tadi! "

Ino, Sakura dan Hinata sepulang sekolah baru saja mengunjungi caffe dessert yang akhir-akhir ini tengah populer. Dan sekarang mereka baru saja keluar dan berjalan menuju arah pulang.

" Hihi, iya Ino," jawab Hinata. "Berapa bungkus yang kau bawa itu? Memangnya 3 cake belum cukup tadi?" sambungnya sembari memperhatikan kotak bertumpuk didalam plastik yang dibawa Ino.

" 10!" jawab Ino tak tanggung-tanggung sambil senyum centil.

"hmm, siapa ya yang bilang kalau minggu ini gak akan makan-makanan berkalori tinggi?" tanya Sakura jahil.

"Hehe, siapa ya? Lupa tuh, " Ino menjawab berpura-pura.

"Huu, dasar rakus!" Sakura mencubit lengan Ino gemas. Ino balas mencubit lengan Sakura yang memang lebih kecil dari lengannya. Hinata tersenyum geli melihat tingkah 2 sahabatnya itu.

"Yahh, ini kan oleh-oleh buat ayah dan ibu... Lalu aku juga bakalan makan ini bareng Sai. Sisanya aku makan sendiri, " kata Ino berbinar-binar.

" Hihihi...Tetap saja banyak," Hinata menanggapi, dan serentak mereka tertawa bersama.

"Teman-teman, apa rencana kalian hari ini?" tanya Hinata kepada kedua sahabatnya.

" Yaah, yang jelas aku bantu-bantu di toko bunga ibu, terus ada janji dengan Sai," kata Ino.

" Kalau aku, kencan seharian penuh sama Sasuke " kata Sakura penuh semangat.

" Kalau kamu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Ino juga mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Aku...dirumah. Hehe.." jawab Hinata lesu, yang berkebalikan dengan jawabannya. Sakura dan Ino menegang. Mereka saling berpandangan. Seharusnya mereka tidak menjawab seperti itu dan menanyakan balik pada Hinata.

"huwaaaaa maaf Hinataaaa...!" Ino dan Sakura langsung menyerbu dan memeluk Hinata yang tengah terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba itu.

"H-hey, ada apa ini? Su-sudahlah teman-teman, orang-orang banyak yang melihat! " kata Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah dan mendapati dirinya menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang lewat.

"kamu kesepian," kata Ino.

"harusnya kami meluangkan waktu karena Naruto belum pulang!" sesal Sakura. Ia khawatir Hinata merasa sedih setelah mendengar ia dan Ino menghabiskan waktu dengan kencan bersama kekasihnya masing-masing. Sedangkan Hinata harus menahan kerinduannya pada Naruto yang sedang tinggal di luar kota karena studinya.

"hehehe aku tidak apa, sudahlah! " jawab Hinata menenangkan Ino dan Sakura. "Aku cuma bertanya, kok! Hari ini aku juga ada acara makan malam diluar dengan keluargaku.." jawab Hinata dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"fiuh, untunglah..." Sakura menghela nafas. Ino dan Sakura lega mendengarnya."Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto? " tanya Ino. "Sudah sejauh mana? Udah...ngapain aja?" Ino cengengesan sambil melirik jahil pada Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus. Ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-apa maksudmu Ino...? K-kami biasa aja..kok.." sanggah Hinata. Ia memang jujur, bahwa ia dan Naruto memang belum melakukan apapun mengingat bertemu saja menjadi hal yang mustahil untuk sekarang.

" Hey, apa-apaan kau Ino? Hinata kita masih polos tauu, jangan bebani dia dengan pertanyaan mesum mu!" kata Sakura spontan sambil memeluk Hinata. Hinata yang masih memerah, sweatdrop dan memandang geli Sakura karena Sakuralah yang membuat pertanyaan Ino seolah-olah mesum.

"Hehehehe, iya sih, Hinata kita masih polos dan siswi paling teladan di sekolah... Tapi, udah pernah ciuman belum?" sambung Ino yang masih belum puas dengan jawaban Hinata. Ia cengengesan tak berdosa dan segera mendapat cubitan kecil dari Sakura.

"Hmm iya juga ya, kamu udah ciuman belum sama Naruto?" Kini Sakura balik bertanya. Ino merasa tidak terima karena cubitan Sakura, terkejut dengan pertanyaan wanita berambut pink itu karena ternyata Sakura sama jahilnya dengan dia. Wajah Hinata semakin memanas, dan seolah-olah ingin menguap ke udara. Ia ingin menghindar dari pertanyaan itu, dan ia merasa beruntung karena ia telah sampai di rumahnya.

"Itu rahasia! Daah teman-teman, have fun ya! " Hinata segera berlari menghambur masuk kedalam halaman rumahnya.

"Hinataaaa, kau curaaaang!" teriak Ino yang tidak terima dengan jawaban ambigu Hinata. Sakura terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Akhirnya 2 sahabat Hinata itu menuju rumah dengan bermain tebak-tebakan dan memperkirakan apa saja yang terjadi di hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata yang menyaksikan keduanya dari balik tirai jendela merasa lega karena dapat menghindar dari pertanyaan tersebut.

Hinata's POV

Fiuh...hari yang panjang. Jam sekolah yang penuh karena latihan Ujian Nasional, ditambah kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, lalu mengantre di kafe dessert. Aku mendongak ke atas untuk menemukan jam dinding. Pukul 17.15. Sudah lumayan sore..sangat tidak terasa kalau aku menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Hmmm, sangat menyenangkan sekali. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan mereka. Sayangnya, mereka sudah ada acara untuk kencan dengan pacarnya masing-masing.

"Hmm iya juga ya, kamu udah ciuman belum sama Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Ino dan Sakura tadi melintas kembali di pikiranku. Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu karena ini privasiku. Tapi kalau kau ingin mendengar jawabannya... Tentu saja. Aku pernah berciuman dengan Naruto. Ciuman pertama ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya saat kelulusannya. Kemudian beberapa kali, sebelum aku dan dia berpisah tempat. Namun, itu saja. Tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Aku selalu terlihat berhati-hati mengenai hal 'itu', dan tampaknya ia merasakannya dan begitu menghargainya meskipun aku tak bilang apapun. Inilah yang kusukai darinya, sifat gentleman yang hanya ia tunjukkan padaku dibalik sifatnya yang heboh dan ceria.

Kalau saja Naruto disini...

Pasti aku melakukan hal yang sama-kencan di hari Sabtu. Tapi kenyataannya, aku sendirian sekarang. Bahkan aku berbohong kepada mereka bahwa aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan keluargaku... Faktanya Ayah dan Ibu sedang bisnis keluar kota. Sedangkan Kak Neji sama dengan Naruto - kuliah di luar kota. Makanya, aku bertanya mengenai rencana akhir pekan pada mereka, berharap bahwa aku bisa melewati Sabtu yang menjemukan ini bersama sahabatku. Ah... Sudahlah.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi, berusaha melepaskan penat dan membersihkan kulitku yang lumayan lengket karena peluh. Sebelumnya, aku mengecek ponsel dan berharap mendapat notifikasi dari Naruto. Sayangnya tidak ada sama sekali. Dia pernah bilang bahwa ia lumayan sibuk dengan kegiatan kampus dan organisasinya, jadi kami hanya sering saling kontak pada malam hari. Yahh, sudahlah.. Kulepas dasi, kaus kaki, baju seragam, rok, bra, dan celana dalam ku kemudian kumasukkan di mesin cuci. Lalu aku menyalakan shower, membiarkan tubuhku dihujani oleh rintikan airnya. Setelah sikat gigi dan keramas, aku membersihkan setiap inci tubuhku dengan sabun. Kubilas leher jenjangku, lengan, ketiak...dan payudara besarku.

Naruto...

Entah kenapa, bayangan Naruto muncul di waktu yang menurutku tidak tepat ini. Bilasan yang kulakukan pada buah dadaku berubah menjadi pijatan dan seketika aku meremas payudaraku sendiri.

Nggghh..mmmhh...

Aku mendesah nikmat. Kupejamkan mataku, membayangkan telapak tangan lebar kekasihku yang melakukan remasan ini. Sabun yang menempel ditubuhku membuat remasan payudaraku terasa lebih licin dan kenyal.

Aagggh...N-naruto...

Aku mencubit putingku, dan membayangkan Naruto yang menggigitnya. Kemudian tanganku bergerak liar, meremas kasar kedua buah dadaku, menggoyangnya dengan gerakan memutar dan menggeseknya naik turun pada dinding keramik kamar mandiku. Aaahhhhh...aaaggghhhh...! Desahanku menggema. Tubuhku naik turun, menikmati gesekan licin dinding kamar mandi yang membuatku makin menggila. Aku semakin lepas kendali. Kurasakan sesuatu dibawah perutku bergejolak dan hawa nafsuku semakin meluap. Tanganku meluncur ke bawah dan meraba daerah kewanitaanku. Vaginaku terasa lengket dan cairan itu masih mengalir pelan ketika aku menggeseknya. Kedua jariku yang kugunakan untuk menggesek telah basah dan aku bersiap untuk memasukkan-

LINE!

LINE!

Mataku terbelalak. Aktifitasku terhenti. Terkejut dengan ringtone notifikasi yang tiba-tiba itu.

Naruto..!

Aku segera membilas tubuhku dengan shower kemudian bergegas mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhku. Rambutku masih sangat basah. Meski belum kering sempurna,setidaknya tanganku sudah kering dan bisa kugunakan untuk membalas pesannya.

Oh, benar! Ini pesan dari Naruto! Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tersenyum senang. Setelah seharian ini kutunggu, akhirnya dia chat aku juga.

* * *

*Chapter selanjutnya adalah cerita inti judul. Lebih vulgar, besar dan panjang (?) Brace yourself...*


	2. Ch2 : Video Call

Tanganku meluncur ke bawah dan meraba daerah kewanitaanku. Vaginaku terasa lengket dan cairan itu masih mengalir pelan ketika aku menggeseknya. Kedua jariku yang kugunakan untuk menggesek telah basah dan aku bersiap untuk memasukkan-

LINE!

LINE!

Mataku terbelalak. Aktifitasku terhenti. Terkejut dengan ringtone notifikasi yang tiba-tiba itu.

Naruto..!

Aku segera membilas tubuhku dengan shower kemudian bergegas mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhku. Rambutku masih sangat basah. Meski belum kering sempurna,setidaknya tanganku sudah kering dan bisa kugunakan untuk membalas pesannya.

Oh, benar! Ini pesan dari Naruto! Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tersenyum senang. Setelah seharian ini kutunggu, akhirnya dia chat aku juga.

\--

LDR

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by me

Ch.2 : Video Call...

\--

Naruto U : Hinata sayang :D kamu kangen aku nggak? Hehehee *sticker*

What are you doing, honey?

Hihi, pede sekali..dasar Naruto.. Aku tak mungkin jujur kalau aku baru saja bermasturbasi dengan membayangkan dirinya. Kemudian aku memikirkan jawaban lain yang normal supaya dia tidak tahu betapa mesumnya aku.

Hinata : capek? Beristirahatlah :) aku baru saja man-

RING RING !

RING RING !

Belum selesai mengetik, Naruto memanggilku! Dengan video call pula! Aku segera bangkit dan mencari baju untuk menutupi tubuhku yang telanjang setelah mandi tadi. Cepat...cepat...cepat! Sebelum teleponnya mati dan dia kembali sibuk! Kutarik pakaian secara acak dari lemari bajuku. Tak lupa aku mengambil celana dalam. Lalu segera kukenakan dan kuangkat teleponnya.

"Y-yaaa Naruto, aku disini!" jawabku dengan segera. Aku bisa melihat Naruto yang sedikit kaget, kemudian ia terkekeh dengan aksiku.

"Hehehe ya ampun, Hinata! Aku bahkan rindu dengan tingkahmu itu! Kau terlihat buru-buru...segitu kangennya ya, sama aku?"

"Hehehe..." aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja..aku takut kau segera menghilang kalau tak cepat-cepat kuangkat teleponmu,"

Aku bisa melihat tawa lebarnya yang seketika berubah menjadi senyuman lembut setelah mendengar jawabanku. Dia tampan sekali.

"Jangan khawatir. Hari ini aku ada untuk menemanimu. Ayo kita bicara sampai malam! Atau kau mau kutemani sampai pagi? Aku janji tidak akan ketiduran!" Mata birunya memancarkan kesungguhan, yang dapat kurasakan melalui layar ponselku. Kini aku merasa bahwa jarak bukan lagi halangan bagi kami untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Ohh...tentu, aku akan senang sekali! Karena hari ini aku sendirian di rumah..jadi aku bosan..." ujarku sedikit cemberut.

"Ooohh tidak, Hinataku sayang pasti kesepian... Andai saja aku disana...huhuhu~" aku tertawa mendengar respon pacarku. Setelah selesai dengan tawaku, aku malah mendapati Naruto yang terdiam terpaku diseberang sana.

"Sayang? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ah- Tidak ada..ngomong-ngomong tadi kamu habis ngapain? Kenapa rambutmu basah sekali?"

"Ah.. Yaaa, sebenarnya aku tadi sedang mandi. Kemudian aku mendengar hpku berbunyi, dan segera membalas pesanmu. Tapi belum sempat membalas, kau sudah meneleponku. Hehe, begitulah," jawabku.

"Ah..begitu ya! Ehm...itu.."

Aku mengernyit melihat tingkah Naruto yang aneh. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Naruto, ada apa?"

"Sayang... Ehm... Bajumu ikutan basah.."

Deg! Aku segera menoleh kebawah, dan dapat kulihat baju yang sembarangan kuambil tadi telah basah setengahnya! Kaos putih tipis yang sebenarnya adalah baju yang kugunakan untuk tidur...basah dan begitu transparan hingga mencetak jelas kedua buah dadaku. Wajahku memerah menyadari kebodohanku ini.

"M-maaf a-aku tidak sadar...! Maafkan aku! " jawabku seraya menunduk malu dan memposisikan ponselku sedikit keatas.

"Tidak...tidak! Tidak perlu minta maaf !" Naruto tergupuh.

"Sejujurnya, itu sangat indah. Wajah dan rambutmu yang basah...dan..e-ehm. Bajumu.. Sungguh, aku menyukainya."

Wajahku merona. Bibirku membulat, dan perasaanku menghangat. Bagiku ini terdengar seperti penyataan cinta kedua. Disana Naruto masih mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah , berusaha untuk menghormatiku. Meski kutahu dia ingin melihatku lebih lama lagi. Sesekali dia melirik pada layar, namun segera mengalihkan pandangan dengan salah tingkah. Sungguh, dia manis sekali.

"Terimakasih.. Mau melihatnya lagi?"

Naruto seketika menatap layar, terkejut. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kutawarkan. Mata birunya membulat dan wajahnya semakin memadam. Namun seringai nakal segera tergambar di bibirnya.

"Tentu. Aku sangat ingin melihatnya...lagi. Biarkan aku melihatnya." jawabnya disana sembari mengubah posisinya. Ia yang tadinya duduk, berbalik dan berganti menjadi tengkurap.

"Oke.. Apa yang ingin kau lihat?" tanyaku padanya.

"Jauhkan sedikit ponselmu. Dan biarkan aku melihat seberapa basah bajumu."

Aku menuruti perkataanya. Kurentangkan tanganku kedepan dan mengekspos tubuhku dengan baju setengah basah. Kini ia bisa melihat payudara besarku dibalik baju basah transparan dan juga putingku yang menonjol dengan jelas.

" Ohh.. Sayang... Kau sangat besar. Dan.. Lihat, kau tidak memakai bra. Aku bisa melihat 'itu' dengan sangat..jelas.." kata Naruto dengan tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya. Ia malu. Aku ingin melihat reaksinya lebih lama lagi.

" 'Itu'..? Maksudmu... Ini?"

Aku memainkan putingku kemudian meremas pelan payudaraku. Terasa begitu kenyal. Mata Naruto tak beralih sedikitpun dari layar. Ia begitu tergoda dengan permainanku. Tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dan meninggalkan ponselnya dengan posisi layar yang tetap menghadap padanya. Ia melepas T-shirt hitamnya, kemudian tengkurap lagi dengan telanjang dada.

"H-hey, kenapa kau melepasnya?" tanyaku sedikit gugup. Aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa tubuh Naruto yang atletis membuatku salah tingkah. Ditambah kulit tan-nya, membuat tubuhnya terlihat semakin seksi. Dan... Baru kali ini aku melihatnya telanjang dada.

"Tubuhku gerah," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Karena tubuhmu sangat seksi. You're so hot, baby. Aku sampai gerah seperti ini." sambungnya, yang membuatku merona sekaligus berdebar.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba melepasnya juga?"

Aku meletakkan ponselku pada phone holder di meja belajar, dan duduk di kursi. Kemudian melepas kaos putihku dan melemparnya disembarang tempat. Kaos yang sedikit ketat membuat payudaraku bergoyang ketika melepasnya.

"Ohh..Wow... Aku tak tahu kalau dadamu seindah ini, " Kulihat nafas Naruto sedikit terengah. Sekilas kulihat tubuhnya bergerak-gerak. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya, dan Naruto memahaminya.

"Aku membayangkan juniorku melesap di antara buah dadamu, Hinata..hah.."

Aku memenuhi fantasi Naruto, dengan meraih kedua buah dadaku. Aku merapatkan payudara, kemudian menggerakkannya naik turun, beriringan dengan Naruto yang menggesekkan juniornya ditempat ia berbaring.

"ahhhh...ahhh...mmhhn..N-naruto..."

"hahh...hahh...H-hinata.. Ohh.."

Kami berdua menikmati seks dengan cara tak terduga ini. Membayangkan nikmatnya sentuhan satu sama lain, dengan menyentuh diri sendiri. Mataku sayu. Bibirku terbuka, dan lidahku terjulur, membayangkan aku yang meraih bibir Naruto dan menciumnya ganas. Disana Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, membuka bibirnya dan menggesek juniornya dengan gerakan intens. Ia bahkan tidak hanya menggesek, namun memantulkan tubuh pada springbednya.

"oucch, f*ck, f*ck you!" Naruto memantulkan tubuhnya secara keras tanpa sadar. Dia sangat horny.

"ohhh yeah, f*ck me babe..!" Aku pun terbawa suasana, kugerakkan buah dadaku naik turun dengan sangat cepat. Membayangkan Naruto yang melesapkan penisnya dan bergerak cepat diantara payudara besarku. Membayangkan payudara besarku mengocok cepat kejantanannya. Aku memperkuat remasan payudaraku sambil mencubit putingnya.

"Ohhhh..aagghhh...ouchhh Naruto...! Perlihatkan padaku...please...!"

Naruto menyandarkan ponselnya pada sesuatu semacam pinggiran kasur. Bangkit dengan kedua lututnya, dan menunjukkan boxer yang mencuat karena ereksi penisnya. Ohh my.. Nafasku memburu melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kau melihatnya? Ini...hahh...hahh.. gara-gara kamu..." Naruto mulai bicara. Perut sixpack nya naik turun, terengah-engah. Tak percaya ini semua karena aku.

"Bisakah kau...m-menggenggamnya?" pintaku.

Telapak tangannya menggenggam penisnya tanpa melepas boxernya. Kemudian meng eratkan genggamannya, lalu tangannya bergerak mundur secara perlahan. Aku tercekat. Batang juniornya menegang dibalik boxer, begitu besar dan panjang. 16cm...tidak..tidak.. Mungkin lebih dari itu... rasanya aku ingin mengulum batang kejantananya dari luar dan membasahi boxernya dengan mulutku.

"Kau suka?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau akan lebih menyukai ini."

Naruto menurunkan boxernya, dapat kulihat penisnya ikut melengkung kebawah. Floop! Kejantanan Naruto berdiri tegak saat boxer sepenuhnya terlepas. Urat-urat penisnya, garis tengahnya, dan ujung penisnya yang memerah karena terangsang. Ereksinya begitu kokoh, sampai-sampai aku meringis membayangkan jika aku disodok oleh penisnya yang besar dan panjang. Ahh.. Aku sangat terangsang, dan kurasakan vaginaku berkedut dan cairannya mengalir lebih banyak. Naruto menyadari kegelisahanku.

"Sayang, berbaliklah dan lepas celana dalam mu.."

Aku berbalik. Tanganku bertumpu pada kursi, menungging ke arah layar dan kuperlihatkan pantat sintalku pada pria yang membuatku lepas kendali ini. Kugoda ia dengan menampar bongkahannya.

"Ohhh...Hinata!"

Kuturunkan celana dalamku yang sudah basah parah, dan sekarang ia bisa melihat betapa basahnya vaginaku. Aku mengusapnya, dan merenggangkan dinding kewanitaanku supaya ia bisa melihat lubang sempitku. Cairanku yang lengket tetap mengalir pelan hingga menetes kebawah.

Kudengar lenguhan Naruto dan ia mendesah pendek-pendek. Saat melirik ke layar ponselku, ia telah mengocok batang juniornya dengan gerakan lambat. Aku tersenyum, membiarkan Naruto bermasturbasi dengan menyaksikan tubuhku. Kugerakkan pinggulku naik turun, maju mundur, sehingga pantat seksiku ikut bergoyang. Aku membuat desahan erotis seiring aku menggoyang tubuhku. Sesekali tanganku menjelajah, mengusap bokongku, dan menggesekkan jari-jari tanganku diantara kedua bongkahannya sambil tetap bergoyang. Melihatku seperti itu, Naruto mempercepat kocokannya. Aku punya firasat bahwa ia akan segera mengeluarkannya.

"Uhhh..uhh..ohhh...f*ck...a-aghhhhh.! "

Cairan putih itu menyembur beberapa kali dan membasahi tangannya. Aku berbalik untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Ohh my...benar-benar menakjubkan! Terlihat sangat kental dan begitu banyak.

"Naruto... Kau benar-benar menakjubkan..."

Aku mengiranya ia telah selesai, kemudian aku bangkit untuk mencari bajuku. Namun sebelum sempat bangkit, ia mencegahku.

"Hey. Aku belum selesai, Sayang."

"N-naruto..."

Jantungku berdebar kencang saat melihat penis Naruto yang tetap berdiri tegak dan keras. Bagai apa yang dilakukannya tadi bukanlah apa-apa. Melihatku menatapnya tidak percaya, Naruto menyingkirkan genggamannya dan mendekatkan batangnya kearah kamera. Bahkan cairan putih Naruto masih ada dan mengalir pelan. Refleks, aku menjilat bibirku.

"Lihat, wajahmu kelihatannya sangat tergoda sekali. Aku tak menyangka kau sangat nakal, Hinata.."

Naruto menggodaku. Memang, sekarang image polosku yang diketahui semua orang termasuk Naruto, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan aksiku hari ini. Bahkan Ino dan Sakura mungkin tak akan menyangka bahwa aku mempunyai nyali untuk berbuat seperti ini. Wajahku memerah, dan Naruto tertawa jahil melihat reaksiku. Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan nakal.

"Ya, dan sekarang kau tahu itu.. Aku tidak sepolos yang orang lain kira, Sayang.."

"Aku suka, ternyata tidak hanya aku yang menginginkan ini.." kata Naruto tersenyum. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum termanisku.

"Hinata, berjanjilah kau tidak akan menunjukkannya pada yang lain. Kau milikku seutuhnya."

"Hanya kau yang boleh mengetahuinya. Aku janji."

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah, kemudian tersenyum hangat. Aku memindah phone holder dan meletakkannya pada meja lampu disebelah kasurku. Kemudian sedikit mengatur fokusnya supaya nanti ia bisa jelas melihatku.

"Wow.. Jadi kita akan melakukannya di kasur? Aku jadi tidak sabar.." katanya dan ia kembali menggenggam batang kejantanannya.

"Makanya.. Cepatlah pulang..supaya kita bisa melakukan ini."

Aku membuka lebar-lebar kedua pahaku, kemudian mengusap vagina dan memainkan klitorisku.

"Ahhhh...ahhh... Ssshhh.. N-naruto...inilah yang kulakukan saat aku merindukanmu.."

"Ohh..Hinata... Aku mencintaimu.."

Naruto kembali bermain dengan kejantanannya. Ia bahkan melumasinya dengan sisa cairan sperma tadi. Jariku menggesek belahan kewanitaanku, menggesek klitorisnya, kemudian jariku melesak kedalam liang vaginaku.

"H-hinata...aku akan melakukan ini padamu saat ku pulang.."

Ia menggenggam penisnya, kemudian pinggulnya bergerak secara maju mundur. Batang penis Naruto timbul tenggelam menuruti gerakannya. Gerakan pinggulnya begitu kuat dan semakin cepat. Membayangkan kami bercinta dengan sodokan yang kasar.

Aku tidak mau kalah. Kugerakkan jariku dengan kasar, hingga menimbulkan suara-suara yang aneh. Namun, justru itulah yang membuat kami menggila. Aku bersyukur keluargaku sedang tidak dirumah, karena mereka akan mendengar desahanku, yang sama sekali tak kutahan. Baik aku dan Naruto saling mendesah hebat, menghayati setiap detik permainan yang kami lakukan. Mataku terpejam. Aku tak dapat lagi menahan berat tubuhku, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke kasur.

Aku membuka lebar, mengangkat pahaku ke udara dan menekuknya. Sebelah tanganku meremas buah dada. Jariku tetap bergerak liar di vaginaku. Aku tak sanggup lagi melihat layar. Namun apa yang kubayangkan lebih nyata, dan gerakan pinggul Naruto masih terekam jelas di fantasiku.

Aku berada di fantasi tingkat tertinggi, dan dapat kurasakan penis panjang besar Naruto keluar masuk dan melesak dengan cepat. Aah...ahhh...ahhhh... Suara kecilku yang erotis dan suara berat khas laki-laki milik Naruto berkolaborasi dan memenuhi ruangan. Kami sama-sama mendesah. Penisnya yang keras berkali-kali menyentuh titik g-spot ku. Aku memeluknya kuat-kuat dan nafasnya yang hangat terasa di telingaku.

"Hhhh...hhh...hhhh..Hinata..."

"mmmhh..mmhh..l-lebih cepat..hhhh..Naruto..!"

Naruto mempercepat gerakannya. Ia memantulkan tubuhnya dengan keras, hingga membuatku sesak dan merintih kesakitan. Ahhhh...ahhh...aakhhhh..! Naruto tidak memedulikan kesakitanku. Ia meredam rintihan kerasku dengan melahap bibirku dan menciumku dalam-dalam. Penisnya tetap menusuk keras-keras isi vaginaku. Tubuhku menggelinjang. Terangkat keatas. Aku kembali ke kenyataan.

"Aaaahhhhhh ahhhhh aku keluar...!"

"Oohhh agghhhhh Hinataa.. !"

Splurt...splurt... Cairanku meledak. Begitu juga Naruto, spermanya menyemprot dahsyat dan berulang-ulang seperti tiada habisnya. Cairan kentalnya mengenai perut bahkan sampai dadanya. Tangannya basah tidak karuan. Kami klimaks bersama-sama. Benar-benar sensasi yang hebat.

Brukk! Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur dengan tubuh lemas dan cairan yang menempel disana-sini. Aku dapat melihatnya di layar melalui celah dadaku. Begitu pula aku, terbaring lemas. Cairanku membuat spray basah dan berantakan. Tapi, masa bodoh. Kami tidak peduli.

"Hinata..."

Naruto memanggil, kemudian aku segera bangkit. Kulepas phone holder dan mengangkat ponselku.

"Naruto..."

" Tadi sangat hebat, ya?"

Kami berdua tersenyum puas. Hasrat seksual yang terpendam selama ini, telah tumpah meski hanya lewat videocall. Meskipun begitu, ini adalah hal yang paling mengesankan bagiku dan mungkin bagi Naruto juga. Karena ini adalah hubungan seks pertama kami.

"Naruto, aku juga mencintaimu.."

Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya. Aku terkikik melihat wajah konyolnya. Ia bermaksud memberi ciuman lewat sana. Aku balik memonyongkan bibirku. Ia tertawa geli dan malah memujiku manis. Yahh, LDR tidak buruk juga. Ada seni-seni didalamnya, yang tidak akan kau dapati dengan berinteraksi secara langsung.

"Ehm..Hinata.."

"Ya, sayang?"

"Uhm.. Bolehkah kita melakukannya lagi..pada lain waktu?"

Wajah Naruto kembali memerah seperti saat ia melihat bajuku yang basah tadi. Begitu juga aku. Padhahal ia tak perlu meminta izin tentang hal ini sekarang.

"Tentu. Boleh. Sangat boleh sekali." Aku mengiyakan.

"Besok?" tanyanya lagi dengan seringai nakalnya.

"Okay.. Why not?"

Hehehehe... Kami berdua cengengesan. Tak percaya kami menjadi 2 anak manusia yang super mesum dan bahkan tak sabar untuk melakukannya lagi besok.

Kami mengobrol berbagai hal. Tentang Naruto yang jengah karena harinya dipenuhi tentang tugas kuliah. Dan aku juga bercerita mengenai kejadian sore tadi bersama sahabatku, mengenai rencanaku yang ditolak mereka, beserta pertanyaan mereka tadi. Naruto geli, karena mereka mengira aku hanyalah anak polos.

Tak terasa, jam menunjukkan pukul 22.30. Sebenarnya belum larut. Namun kami memutuskan untuk tidur, mengingat tubuh kami yang kelelahan dan juga obrolan panjang kami. Ia mengingatkanku untuk mencharge ponselku sebelum mematikan telepon, dan berkata sekali lagi bahwa ia mencintaiku. Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.

Kami berdua terlelap dengan rasa cinta yang semakin kuat. Dan kini kami tidur di waktu yang sama, menggenggam perasaan cinta dan saling memiliki satu sama lain.

\--

 _Bersambung..._

 _Review pls?_


	3. Ch3 : Decision

\--

LDR

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by me

Chapter 3 : Decision

\--

 _"Ahhhh...ahhh... Ssshhh.. N-naruto...inilah yang kulakukan saat aku merindukanmu.."_

 _"mmmhh..mmhh..l-lebih cepat..hhhh..Naruto..!!"_

 _"Aahhhhhh ahhhhh aku keluar...!!!!"_

"Haaahh...Haaaahhh Hinataa.. !!!"

DUK DUK DUKK DUKKK!!!

"NARUTOO!! Buka pintunya!!"

DUK DUK DUKKK!!!

Ketukkan pintu yang keras terdengar berulang kali. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti dibuat jengkel olehnya, apalagi pagi itu masih jam 5.20.

"Hinata...!!" Naruto segera terbangun. Ia sangat terkejut dengan gedoran pintu itu.

"Hinata, Hinata gundulmu! Buka pintunya, aku ingin mengambil sesuatu!!"

Ternyata itu adalah suara Kiba. Ia adalah teman 1 universitas dengan Naruto. Kiba adalah orang yang juga menghuni di rumah kontrak bersama Naruto, Gaara dan Shikamaru.

"Apa?! Mau apa kau??" tanya Naruto emosi. Ia telah mengacaukan mimpi indahnya bersama Hinata.

"Apa disitu ada kunci motorku?" tanya Kiba dibalik pintu. Apa..? Jadi dia menggedor pintu pagi-pagi hanya untuk menanyakan kunci motornya? Dan kenapa juga kuncinya harus ada di kamar Naruto? Naruto mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. Temannya yang satu itu memang pelupa.

"Di atas kulkas!!!" jawab Naruto yang masih emosi. Tanpa diberitahu pun, ia sudah hapal dimana Kiba meletakkan barang-barangnya. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Oohh..hahaha!! Ya,ya, aku ingat! Thanks bro! Lanjutin mimpi mesumnya!" ujar Kiba dengan suara keras tanpa dosa. Kemudian ia mendengar 2 orang yang terkekeh jahil. Ternyata Shikamaru juga ada dibalik pintu.

"Awas kau,sialan..!" dengus Naruto kesal bercampur malu. Apa aku ngelindur terlalu keras? Batin Naruto di tengah emosinya. Lalu ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya lagi ke springbed, memejamkan mata, dan berharap bisa melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

 _"...hhhh ahhhhh aku keluar...!!!!"_

Naruto membuka matanya. Mengerjap, dan takjub dengan suara erotis Hinata yang terasa nyata. Malam itu ia bermimpi melakukan video call dengan Hinata, kemudian tanpa diduga mereka saling menggoda dan telanjang saat melakukan panggilan. Ia bahkan masih mengingat jelas bagaimana alur mimpinya, dan bagaimana Hinata menyentuh dirinya.

 _'Cuma mimpi, ya...'_ gumam Naruto lirih. Memang, mimpi tersebut terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata. Apalagi Hinata dengan sifat pemalunya. Didalam mimpinya, Hinata menawarkan diri untuk memperlihatkan tubuh indahnya pada Naruto. Sangat mustahil mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

' _hihi.. Walaupun pemalu, aku sangat mencintaimu..Hinata..'_ gumam Naruto lagi. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Tatapannya menerawang di sekeliling ruangan 5x4 meter persegi itu. Cat orange pastel dengan dinding berposter band favoritnya, dan sebuah jam dinding rubah berwarna orange yang pernah diberi Hinata sebelum kepindahannya. Tiap kali menatap jam itu, ia selalu tersenyum teringat dengan gadis rambut indigo tersebut. Ada juga lemari baju minimalis dengan gantungan jas almamater kampus pada pintunya. Kemudian Naruto memiringkan badannya, dan dapat dilihat rak buku kecil didekat meja belajarnya. Laptop di meja dan printer dibawah, beserta kertas-kertas salah cetak yang masih sedikit berserakan di lantai. Ia juga melihat banyak gumpalan tissue yang berserakan, beserta wadah tissue basah yang sudah kehabisan isinya.

Tunggu. Tissue??

Memorinya kembali memutar kejadian malam kemarin. Seingatnya, Naruto menyemburkan cairannya berkali-kali. Ia juga ingat saat membersihkan spermanya yang jatuh ke lantai. Gara-gara video call dan permainan Hinata, yang membuat Naruto lepas kendali. Kaos hitam Naruto yang terlempar kemarin masih ada disana dan mempertegas bahwa kejadian kemarin adalah nyata.

Hey, itu bukan mimpi!

"uuugh...Hinata..." Naruto mengatup tangan ke wajahnya yang memanas. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Berdebar mengingat wajah dan baju basahnya yang menggoda. Berdebar mengingat dada dan tubuhnya yang berisi. Apalagi desahan erotisnya, yang mampu membuat semua pria didunia menjadi beringas. Yang mampu membuat kejantanan Naruto kembali berdiri dan mengeras.

Dan benar saja. Ia menghela nafas pasrah saat melirik sesuatu dibawah perutnya. Sisi liar Hinata kemarin seakan menggoda nafsunya, dan tentu saja membuatnya menjadi tegang. Sesak. Imajinasi liar Naruto mulai muncul, dan memperkuat keinginannya untuk bermain sedikit dengan juniornya.

Naruto meraba juniornya yang telah mengeras. Matanya terpejam. Ia kembali mengingat adegan-adegan mereka malam itu. Berkat kejadian kemarin, ia mendapat gambaran lebih nyata dan mengingat setiap inci lekuk tubuh Hinata dengan jelas. Sedikit berimprovisasi, kini Naruto membayangkan Hinata duduk diatasnya dan menekan juniornya.

 _"ouchh...Naruto-kun..puaskan aku.."_

Masih mengenakan celana dalam, Hinata menggesekkan vaginanya pada penis Naruto yang masih terbalut celana boxer.

"ngh..nghh..." Naruto mulai gelisah. Hinata bergerak semakin cepat, apalagi klitorisnya mulai mengeras dan timbul dibalik celana dalamnya. Erangannya menggema di ruangan 5x4 meter persegi itu. Ia juga membuka setengah kaus basahnya, membuat payudaranya tampak dan naik turun seiring ia bergerak. Cairan Hinata mulai tampak membasahi celana dalamnya.

 _"Naruto..sayang..lihatlah aku.."_

Penis Naruto semakin kaku dan menegang. Naruto meremas bokong Hinata, lalu melepaskan celana dalamnya. Sedangkan jemari lentik Hinata menjelajah lekuk sixpack Naruto, perlahan-lahan menuju kebawah dan mengeluarkan penisnya. Tangannya menggenggam kejantanannya, kemudian mulai memasukkan ujungnya ke vagina sempit dan panas itu.

 _"N-naru..naruto..ohh..oohhh.."_

"khh...hhh..Hinata...hinataa..."

Naruto berusaha menahan erangannya saat tangannya aktif mengocok kejantanannya. Di bayangannya sekarang hanyalah Hinata yang memperkosa dirinya dengan buah dada kenyal yang membekap wajahnya. Kocokannya semakin cepat, dan sesekali tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan nikmat yang mendera. Tidak ada masturbasi paling nikmat selain membayangkan pacarnya yang polos sedang 'mengendarai' dirinya dengan tatapan sensualnya. Hinata adalah objek fantasi seks paling sempurna bagi Naruto.

Nafas Naruto semakin memburu. Matanya terpejam erat. Ia berusaha menahan erangan dengan mengatupkan giginya kuat-kuat. Sementara tangannya mengocok penisnya yang besar dengan sangat cepat. Klimaksnya tak kunjung datang, membuat Naruto serasa melayang dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"nnngggghhhhh...uhh...uuuhh..."

Cairan sperma itu akhirnya membuncah, membasahi perut dan tangannya. Begitu banyak, meski tidak sebanyak yang kemarin. Naruto meraih kotak tissue dan membersihkan dirinya. Ia tersenyum saat pandangannya mengarah ke jam rubah orange itu. Namun seketika memudar saat menyadari bahwa pada kenyataannya Hinata jauh disana.

"uhh...Hinata...aku kangen.."

Naruto memeluk gulingnya erat-erat. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin segera memeluk Hinata dan menciumnya penuh hasrat. Sudah 4 bulan ia tak pulang ke rumah. Wajar saja jika ia rindu berat dengan gadis pemalu itu, ditambah lagi ia merasa tertantang dengan sisi liar Hinata yang membuatnya makin penasaran. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, senyumnya tersungging. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan ekspresi ceria, dan Gaara yang sedang menonton kartun heran dibuatnya.

"Ya...ya...hahahaha..!!" Gaara dibuat cengo dengan teman kontraknya yang satu itu. Berpikir keras, apa yang membuatnya begitu bahagia sampai berjalan ke kamar mandi saja tertawa seperti itu? Ia menggeleng, berusaha memaklumi tingkah konyol temannya itu.

"Dasar gila..."

Tanpa diketahui, hari itu Ia telah membuat suatu keputusan yang mungkin akan mengejutkan Hinata. Ia berkali-kali tersenyum geli seperti orang gila. Naruto tak sabar ingin segera melakukannya.

 _'Hinata...kita akan bertemu..segera.'_

Bersambung


	4. Ch4 : The Dumb Me

LDR

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Milochan2

Ch.4 : The Dumb Me

* * *

Chirp chirp chirp

Nyanyian burung peliharaan tetangga yang merdu mengawali pagi seorang gadis yang baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sang gadis yang dimaksud, Hinata Hyuuga, membuka sedikit mata lavendernya sebelum sepenuhnya terbuka karena suara burung kenari itu. Hangatnya mentari yang menyeruak melalui ventilasi menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah cantik itu. Ia menyingkap selimut tebalnya, dan merenggangkan tubuh rampingnya setelah bangun tidur.

"Huaahmmmmm..."

Sisa kantuknya keluar dari mulut mungil gadis itu. Bengong sesaat. Lalu ia mengucek matanya, dan instingnya menyuruh Hinata untuk segera mengecek waktu. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat jam beker di meja belajarnya.

"A-apa?! Tidak mungkin..!"

Sudah jam 8.25. Ia akan terlambat sekolah! Ia panik, belum pernah seumur hidup ia terlambat masuk ke kelas. Ia segera merangkak cepat dari kasur empuk besarnya. Namun manik matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu dibawah kasurnya.

"Handuk...? Itu berarti.. Oh, ya ampun...tidak tidak tidaaak..."

Ia membentur-benturkan kepalanya di springbed empuk itu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Lega karena ini masih hari Minggu. Namun perasaan malu setengah mati lebih mendominasi Hinata. Bagaimana bisa ia berubah menjadi seliar itu? Dan lagi, bagaimana ia menghadapi Naruto setelah ini? Ia tak habis pikir. Ia takut Naruto akan meninggalkannya setelah tau bahwa ia hanyalah gadis mesum yang bertingkah polos.

 _"Aku suka, ternyata tidak hanya aku yang menginginkan ini.."_

Perkataan Naruto kemarin melintas kembali di benak Hinata. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu senyuman kecil terukir di wajah cantiknya. Itu artinya, Naruto sebenarnya juga ingin untuk bisa melakukan hal itu dengannya. Itu artinya, sebenarnya mereka sama-sama menginginkan hal yang sama. Apalagi Naruto berharap bisa melakukan hal itu lagi hari ini. Senangnya! Senyum Hinata semakin mengembang, dan hatinya berbunga-bunga memikirkan hal itu.

Kaki jenjangnya menapak karpet bulu dibawah kasurnya, lalu mengambil handuk dan kaos putih yang kemarin. tentu saja, ia juga melepas spray kotor sisa kenikmatan Hinata semalam dan menentengnya. Saat hendak keluar kamar ungunya, ia terhenti saat mendapati cermin besar di hadapannya.

Bayangan Hinata terpantul di cermin besar itu. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos pink dan selembar celana dalam, menampakkan lekuk paha dan betis miliknya yang padat. Ia juga mengenakan kaus kaki tidur andalannya. Rambut indigonya masih sedikit berantakan. Gadis itu mulai mematut dirinya didepan cermin, dan memandang sosoknya dengan serius.

"Naruto...apa aku kemarin terlihat buruk?"

Hinata mencoba mengulang adegan panasnya di video call kemarin. Telapak tangannya perlahan meraih salah satu buah dada Hinata dan meremasnya. Kemudian tangannya yang lain mulai ikut serta dan memilin putingnya.

"nnhhh...Naruto..." Ia mencoba mendesah dengan mimik wajah sensualnya. Lidahnya menjulur, dengan kedua tangannya yang tetap memilin puting yang memang tidak dilapisi bra itu.

"Kyaaahaha tidak buruk juga..!" girangnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali. Perutnya kaku, terasa geli dan tawanya kian menjadi-jadi. Ternyata kemampuan menggodanya boleh juga, dan Hinata diam-diam mengklaim hal itu sebagai bakat terpendamnya. Ia menjamin Naruto tak akan sanggup melupakan aksi panasnya kemarin malam.

"Oh..iya, Naruto! Aku ingin tau bagaimana tanggapannya soal kemarin..hihihi..! "

Ia meraih ponselnya, mengusap layarnya, dan menelusuri kalau-kalau Naruto meninggalkan notif untuknya.

Namun tidak ada.

Yang ada hanyalah notifikasi biasa dari grup kelas dan lainnya. Pesan terakhir Naruto adalah jam 22.43 kemarin malam, yang merupakan ucapan selamat tidur untuknya. Hinata sedikit kecewa.

"Hmm...pasti dia belum bangun..dasar durian.." batin Hinata. Ia tahu, kaum laki-laki selalu bangun kesiangan. Apalagi ini hari Minggu, wajar saja Naruto belum bangun pada jam 8.40 seperti sekarang. Ditambah lagi, mungkin dia kelelahan karena aktivitas semalam? Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Tidak biasanya dia mengirim teks duluan, namun kali ini tidak ada salahnya. Ibu jarinya mulai menari diatas layar, dan mengirimkan sebuah teks pada Naruto.

"Selamat pagi ayo bangun, sayang..!"

Setelah itu Hinata meletakkan ponselnya dan menenteng kembali kain-kain kotor yang sempat diabaikannya. Hari ini akan menjadi sedikit melelahkan daripada biasanya.

* * *

Cuaca Minggu itu begitu cerah. Matahari bersinar terik dan tak akan ragu membakar apapun yang berada dibawahnya. Sangat pas untuk menjemur pakaian, seperti yang dilakukan Hinata sekarang. Meski harum aroma lavender dari pewangi cuciannya menyeruak, namun Hinata tak pernah menyukai kegiatan menjemur. Apalagi dengan pakaian sebanyak itu plus spray yang lumayan lebar. Ditambah lagi, ia sudah lelah dan matahari begitu tega membakar kulit sensitifnya.

"Fiuhh...selesai juga! Panas sekali hari ini..." keluhnya sambil mengusap peluh. Langkahnya tertuju ke pintu dapur yang memang menembus langsung halaman belakangnya. Kemudian meneguk limun segar yang barusan diambilnya dari kulkas. Hari ini ia telah bekerja keras. Mulai dari menyapu rumah yang luas itu, kemudian mengepelnya, dan membersihkan furnitur-furnitur yang menghiasi rumah itu. Kemudian pergi ke minimarket, dan memasak makanannya sendiri. Hinata juga baru saja menyelesaikan cuciannya. Setelah duduk sebentar, ia pergi ke kamar untuk memeriksa ponselnya. Berharap kekasih jauhnya meninggalkan pesan untuknya. Dan ternyata...

"Tidak ada. Bahkan pesanku belum dibaca..." batinnya sedih. Ia sedikit kecewa sekarang, karena jam digital ponselnya telah menunjuk angka 12.25.

"Apa mungkin dia masih belum bangun? Tidak mungkin... Atau dia sedang sibuk?" tanyanya pada mata batinnya. Rasa penasaran memaksa Hinata untuk mengirimkan pesan sekali lagi. Mungkin stiker cukup untuk menarik perhatiannya, dan berharap pada 5 menit pertama Naruto akan membalas pesannya.

5 menit.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia mengetik lagi.

"Naruto, sedang apa kamu?"

10 menit.

Hinata mengirim stiker lagi.

30 menit.

1 jam.

3 jam.

Masih belum ada jawaban. Ini sudah sore. Hinata mulai gelisah. Tidak biasanya Naruto begini. Sesibuk apapun dia, pasti dia akan mengirim kabar pada Hinata. Jadi Hinata tak pernah khawatir dan dapat menunggunya dengan tenang, karena dia pasti akan kembali. Namun tidak pada hari ini. Hal yang tak biasa tersebut ia tumpahkan lagi pada kolom chating Line miliknya. Namun jarinya berkali-kali menekan tombol delete pada tiap karakter yang dihasilkannya. Agaknya ia ragu dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto menganggapku wanita yang posesif?" pikirnya. Ia sebisa mungkin ingin menjadi gadis Naruto yang baik dan penuh pengertian. Seingatnya, Naruto memang tak pernah melakukan hal ini padanya namun ia juga pernah sibuk selama seharian penuh. Kala itu ia sedang melakukan diklat organisasi. Berkat pikiran itu, jiwa Hinata sedikit tenang. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

"Aha..mungkin ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan Naruto. Aku jadi ingin cepat lulus dan kuliah bersamamu..."

Gadis berambut indigo itu bangkit dan melempar ponselnya ke kasur setelah ia menggenggamnya selama beberapa jam. Lagipula Hinata butuh hiburan, ia tak mungkin berdiam diri dan standby tanpa kabar yang jelas. Hinata akan berkebun, sekalian menunggu kabar dari pacarnya.

* * *

3 jam kemudian...

"Naruto...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi..?" ketiknya, lalu ia mengirimnya. Kali ini Hinata benar-benar gelisah. Hampir seharian penuh Naruto seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Rangkaian pesan Hinata juga belum mendapat tanggapan dari pria berambut kuning itu. Bahkan setelah selesai berkebun dan mandi, tidak ada perubahan notif di ponsel Hinata. Ia menggigit bibirnya, air mukanya tidak tenang. Namun saat memeriksa jam sekarang, mata lavendernya berkilat. Ia hapal kebiasaan pacarnya. Pada hari biasa, saat Naruto sibuk, ia selalu kembali pada kisaran waktu jam 6 sampai jam 7. Selalu seperti itu. Wajah Hinata kembali cerah dan senyumnya berseri-seri. Sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan teleponnya. Ia menemukan semangatnya, lalu bangkit menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Hehehe... Aku bertaruh..Sebentar lagi dia akan memanggilku. Dan kita akan melakukan...kyaaaa...!" Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lagi. Pikiran mesum itu membuat wajahnya memerah dan ia melompat kegirangan.

"Hmm... Apa aku perlu berpakaian seksi? Aku tidak punya lingerie..." gumamnya sambil mengaduk isi lemarinya. Lalu tangannya menarik sebuah bungkusan plastik berisi sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memakai bikini ini..? Belum pernah kupakai karena terlalu seksi..."

Hinata melepas satu per satu kain yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Lalu membuka plastiknya, dan mengeluarkan bikini hitam polos yang masih baru itu. Ia mulai memasang cup bikini itu pada buah dadanya. Kemudian jarinya dengan terampil membuat simpul tali di leher dan punggungnya yang akan menopang bulatan kenyal itu. Selesai dengan tali, ia menaikkan setelannya yang menyerupai celana dalam. Saat mengenakannya ia merasa sedikit aneh karena bagian belakang celana itu tidak tertutup. Tali celana dalam itu membelah kedua bokong Hinata yang sintal dan mulus.

Sekarang Hinata berdiri didepan cermin. Mematut dirinya dengan berbagai pose. Tangannya menjelajah mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya dari tengkuk, payudara hingga perlahan-lahan meliuk kebawah dan mengusap bokongnya.

"Kurasa ini berlebihan..." gumamnya. Ia tak pernah memakai bikini ini karena cupnya terlalu kecil untuk dada seukuran Hinata, sehingga dada Hinata terlihat seolah-olah ditekan. Tali yang membelah bongkahan pantatnya juga menjadi alasan kenapa ia tak pernah memakainya.

"Tapi mungkin Naruto akan menyukainya..hihi. Aku akan pakai baju dulu sambil menunggunya..." pikirnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

RING RING!

RING RING!

"Yess! Akhirnya...!" seru Hinata. Ia segera bergegas dan tergesa-gesa mengambil ponselnya. Gadis itu melompat ke kasur dengan penuh suka cita, dan memantul-mantul bahagia seperti perasaannya yang sekarang. Rasa rindu dan penasaran itu siap ia luapkan sampai ketika Hinata tau siapa yang meneleponnya..

"Ibu..?"

Euforia Hinata seketika menurun. Menurun, hingga menusuk relung hatinya yang terdalam. Tak ayal hal itu membuatnya begitu kecewa. Bukannya bermaksud durhaka, tapi ekspektasilah yang membuat Hinata menjadi seperti ini. Sekarang ia terpaksa menelan mentah-mentah ekspektasi itu dan mulai menjawab video call ibunya.

" Halo nak... Apa kabar?" tanya ibu paruh baya tersebut dengan penuh kelembutan. Wajah dan rambutnya yang cantik begitu identik dengan milik Hinata.

"Ah..a-aku baik bu..." jawab Hinata berbohong dan menyibakkan rambutnya kedepan. Ia tak ingin ibunya menangkap tali bikini yang sengaja Hinata kenakan.

"fiuh... Syukurlah kalau begitu.." tanggapnya sambil menghela napas.

"Sudah makan? Bagaimana sekolahmu, sayang..?"

"Kapan ayah dan ibu pulang..?" kata Hinata tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan ibunya.

"...tidak tahu. Mungkin 4 hari lagi. Tidak apa-apa kan..? Seperti yang kamu lihat, ayah masih sibuk di ruang yang lain. Ibu juga baru selesai mengerjakan berkas-berkasnya...hey, kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

Hinata tersentak. Ternyata rasa kecewanya sampai hingga ke permukaan wajahnya.

"Uhm..Aku kesepian, Ibu...aku rindu kalian..." kilah Hinata.

"Benarkah? Hihi, padhahal kami baru pergi kemarin lusa. Baru kali ini Ibu mendengarnya. Aku kira kamu sudah terbiasa, Hinata..."

Hinata tersenyum lega. Setidaknya ia bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya karena seseorang.

"Baiklah, Ibu pergi dulu ya? Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu ibu. Jangan lupa makan, dan jangan lupa belajar karena Ujian Nasional semakin dekat...dan jangan tidur terlalu larut. Ibu akan telepon lagi nanti."

"Baik, ibu... Salam ke ayah. Sampai jumpa..."

Pip.

Sepi lagi. Kecewa lagi. Naruto tidak membaca pesan pesannya. Sekarang ia tak sabar lagi. Ia memencet tombol dial ke nomor Naruto.

"Nomor yang anda tuju, sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."

"Narutoooo...dimana kamuuu...?" erangnya putus asa. Ya, Hinata berada di ambang keputus asaannya. Ia melepas bikininya dengan kasar dan menghempaskan diri di kursi belajarnya. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif, dan mulai berlatih dengan soal-soal latihan ujiannya. Sekeras apapun ia memecahkan soal itu, Hinata tak mampu memusatkan konsentrasinya. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kejadian hari ini. Bayangan-bayangan negatif mulai memenuhi benak gadis yang sekarang begitu rapuh itu.

Sebenarnya, dimana Naruto? Sedang apa dia?

Apa dia marah padaku? Tapi apa salahku?

Apa dia mengalami kecelakaan?

Apa dia...bosan padaku?

Apa dia berniat meninggalkanku? Setelah tau aku bukanlah gadis yang baik?

Atau dia menjalin hubungan lagi disana, setelah ia puas menyaksikan tubuhku?

Hiks...

Hinata menangis. Pikiran itu sangat menyakiti hatinya. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan kalau dirinya harus memutus hubungan dengan Naruto yang sangat dicintainya. Hinata merutuki dirinya karena telah membuat Naruto berpikir harga diri Hinata begitu rendah. Hinata hanyalah gadis murahan. Dan kini Naruto mencampakkannya. Tangisnya makin parah setelah melihat bikini yang tergeletak di kasur itu. Sampai akhirnya ia tertidur di tumpukan kertas itu.

* * *

"Daah Hinata, sampai jumpa!"

"Bersabarlah, Naruto pasti akan menghubungimu!"

"Yakinlah, ini hanya ujian! Ujian LDR!"

"I-iya.. Terimakasih Sakura...Ino... Daaah!"

Seperti biasa, Hinata berpisah dengan kedua sahabatnya didepan gerbang rumahnya. Sekarang ia sedikit terhibur meskipun bengkak matanya masih belum hilang. Pria berkulit tan itu masih juga belum membalas pesannya, dan membuatnya begitu heran. Gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri dengan...

Stalking.

"Akan kumulai dari Whatsappnya..." gumamnya. Ia mengecek last seen kontak Naruto.

"A-apa.. Sejak kapan dia menyembunyikannya?"

Ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Hinata merasa bahwa Naruto sengaja untuk menghilangkan jejaknya.

"Oke... Sekarang Instagram.."

Tidak ada foto maupun story tambahan dari Naruto. Hinata mendengus, dan ia tak kehabisan akal. Ia membuka profil Naruto dan mengetuk ikon fitur yang berisi foto-foto yang ditandai. Pupil amethyst nya melebar, menangkap foto baru yang sepertinya ada Naruto didalamnya.

"Foto apa ini?"

Ia mengetuk layar dan membuka foto tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata. Profil dengan username InuzukaKiba mengunggah gambar di kafe sushi dengan ornamen khas Jepang 20 jam yang lalu. Terlihat beberapa temannya asik menyantap hidangan sushi, tak terkecuali Naruto. Naruto terlihat tak siap difoto, dan ekspresinya sungguh konyol dengan pipi mengembung yang penuh dengan makanan. Ponsel Naruto terlihat berada disamping piring sajinya. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Naruto sengaja mengabaikannya, membuat Hinata sakit. Namun, ada lagi yang membuat Hinata sakit hati.

Ada seorang wanita yang duduk disebelah Naruto. Wanita itu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto, dengan senyum yang mempesona. Rambutnya mirip Hinata, namun lebih lebat dan berwarna terang. Tangan Hinata bergetar membuka profil perempuan bernama White_Shion tersebut. Tampaknya ia adalah seorang model. Tingginya semampai, dan dadanya lebih besar dari Hinata. Followersnya mencapai ribuan. Ada beberapa foto Shion dengan Naruto disana, yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata terkejut. Naruto tak pernah bilang...pikirnya. Komentar-komentar dari netizen membuatnya cemburu berat.

 _Cocok sekali!_

 _Wah, pacar baru ya?_

 _Get married!_

 _Relationship goals!_

Air matanya mengalir. Ia kalah telak. Apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi sekarang. Naruto telah meninggalkannya, karena menyadari bahwa Hinata adalah gadis murahan. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat ketika mengingat aksi dan pikiran bodohnya kemarin. Berpikir bahwa Naruto menyukai tubuhnya, berpikir bahwa Naruto kembali, dan mengenakan bikini seperti orang bodoh. Sangat memalukan! Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Tangisnya makin parah. Tak ada harapan lagi untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Naruto.

* * *

Srassssssss!

Tanaman demi tanaman dibasahi oleh selang air Hinata. Bunganya berwarna-warni, dan mentari sore menambah keindahan taman bunga di halaman belakang rumahnya. Kebun Hinata lumayan luas. Ada tanaman hias, bahkan sayur-sayuran. Aroma tanah yang basah menyeruak, dan menenangkan Hinata yang kala itu sedang bersedih. Baginya, berkebun adalah pelarian dari segala masalahnya.

"Ah, ada yang tertinggal rupanya!"

Jarinya yang terampil memotong parasit yang menempel pada salah satu tanaman hijaunya. Kemudian membungkuk, bangkit untuk meraih selang, dan menyiramnya kembali. Meskipun saat ini Hinata sedikit terhibur, namun ketidakjelasan kabar Naruto lebih mendominasi jiwanya. Ditambah perbuatannya yang memalukan kemarin plus foto-foto yang menyesakkan batin itu. Air matanya mengalir lagi, namun Hinata berusaha untuk tetap kuat.

GREBB!

"KYAAAAA!" teriak Hinata. Refleks, ia menyemprot selang airnya ke arah perampok yang membekap tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Huwaaaaa...!" teriak perampok itu tak kalah kencangnya. Ia mengusap-ngusap kepala dan rambutnya yang basah akibat semprotan Hinata tadi. Detak jantung Hinata mencelos tidak karuan, dan ia telah bersiap menyerang dengan senjatanya yang sedikit meragukan; selang air. Namun, sedetik kemudian Hinata menyadari kalau dia bukanlah perampok. Suara bariton ini sangat tak asing. Apalagi warna rambutnya yang sangat mencolok itu. Pemilik badan atletis dan kulit tan yang sangat khas itu, adalah sosok yang selalu memenuhi ruang rindu di relung hati Hinata. Ia tak yakin apakah ini nyata, kemudian ia memastikan lagi dengan memanggil namanya.

"Naruto...?"

Tangan pria yang tadi mengusap-usap wajahnya perlahan terbuka, dan tampaklah mata biru jernih dan wajah tampannya itu. Wajah yang sangat dirindukan Hinata. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan bibir pria itu perlahan mengukir senyumannya yang lebar.

"Ah...hai, Hinata chan. Lama tidak berjumpa."

* * *

 _Bersambung_


	5. Ch 5 : Wet

_Chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir dari cerita LDR. Terimakasih atas semangat yang diberikan! Terimakasih atas review, fav dan follownya! Meski bagi orang tidak banyak, namun sy sangat senang..dan sangat berharga untuk pemula spt saya! Mohon maaf jika saya terkesan membuat cerita sok panas tapi kenyataannya tidak hot sama sekali xD Nyatanya sulit sekali menciptakan kata-kata yang pas, dan saya seringkali keringetan ngebayangin cerita yang saya tulis hahaha. Mohon maaf juga untuk segala ketidakmasuk akalan jalan cerita ini wkwk.. dan saya peringatkan lagi.. fic ini bukan untuk anak dibawah 18 tahun. Chap ini agak panjang. So brace yourself and enjoy! :)_

* * *

LDR

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Milochan2

Chapter 5 : Wet

* * *

"Naruto?"

"Ah..hai Hinata chan. Lama tak jumpa."

Naruto heran. Kehadiran dan senyum yang ia tujukan tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Hinata, meski beberapa detik sudah berlalu. Ia mengira gadis itu akan histeris dan melompat ke arahnya. Lalu memeluknya dengan penuh kerinduan.

Namun iris biru laut lelaki itu hanya mendapati gadisnya mematung dengan tatapan dan ekspresi yang tak mampu diprediksi Naruto. Tidak ada raut wajah bahagia seperti ekspektasi Naruto sebelumnya. Keganjilan ini membuat senyum pria itu memudar.

"Hinataa...kau tidak senang kita bertemu?"

Ia melangkah perlahan menuju ke gadis yang masih terdiam itu. Bahkan setelah dilihat dari dekat, mata amethyst itu berkaca-kaca. Naruto terkejut. Hanya dengan menatapnya saja, ia dapat merasakan betapa terlukanya gadis itu. Dalam sekejap Naruto menjadi panik.

"A-ada apa, Hinata? Kenapa kau menangis?! Katakan apa yang terjadi!"

Naruto khawatir. Ia menangkup tangannya ke wajah Hinata dan mengusap air mata yang telah mengalir itu. Bibir plumnya melengkung dan mengeluarkan isakan kecil, menahan perih yang mendera hatinya. Tak pernah seumur hidup ia melihat Hinata menangis. Baru kali ini ia melihatnya, dan wajah sendunya sukses menyayat hati Naruto. Namun, telapak tangan lebarnya ditepis kasar oleh gadis dihadapannya. Sontak, Naruto terkejut. Pupilnya melebar, hatinya kalut, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa gadis itu begitu tega menepis tangan kekasihnya sendiri dengan kasar.

"Pergi."

Belum selesai mencerna apa yang terjadi, Naruto dikejutkan lagi dengan suara lirih Hinata yang mengucapkan kata yang tak terduga. Kata itu bukanlah kata yang ingin didengar Naruto yang baru saja datang dari kota yang ratusan km jauhnya. Kata itu sangat menyakitkan untuk seseorang yang berniat melepas kerinduan pada kekasihnya.

"Tapi, aku baru saja sam-"

"PERGIIII, JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI..!"

"Aaaakhhh!"

Naruto terhuyung dan spontan menjauh. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit perih akibat tembakan air dari selang Hinata. Ya, Hinata menyemprotnya lagi. Ia memencet selang itu dengan kekuatan maksimal. Alhasil, tubuh Naruto basah kuyup.

"Pergi! K-kau... Kencan saja dengan perempuan itu!"

"Apa? Perempuan siapa?"

"...W-white Shion..."

Naruto terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahuinya?

"A-apa...bagaimana kau-"

"Naruto... Kemarin..aku menunggu pesan darimu..tapi apa yang terjadi? Kau menghilang tanpa kabar apapun!"

"Tapi, Hinata...aku-"

"Dan hari ini.." Hinata memberi jedanya sejenak.

"Aku mencoba menelusuri dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu. Dan tanpa sengaja..a-aku menemukan fotomu. Bersama wanita itu..di kedai sushi, kan? Itu foto yang diambil kemarin, bukan?"

Naruto terkejut. Jadi Hinata melihatnya...pikirnya. Dalam hati ia merutuki Kiba dengan sumpah serapah terburuknya. Sedangkan Hinata masih tetap dengan ekspresi sedih dan marah itu.

"Hinata, jangan salah paham.. aku tidak kencan dengan perempuan it-"

"BOHOOONGGG!"

Hinata menyemprot airnya lagi tanpa ampun, dan membuat Naruto terbatuk karena airnya masuk dengan keras melalui saluran pernapasannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kemarin kau menghilang? Kenapa kau mengabaikan pesanku? Aku menunggumu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu, dan aku mengharapkanmu! Dan ternyata kau berkencan dengan perempuan lain!"

Pria yang membungkuk itu terdiam, memberi waktu pada Hinata untuk meluapkan emosinya. Pada detik berikutnya, Hinata membuat ekspresi yang membuat Naruto terluka. Hinata menangis.

"Aku tau.. aku hanya gadis yang lugu. Aku tidak cantik seperti dia. Aku tidak terkenal seperti dia. Aku..." Hinata teringat kejadian memalukan kemarin saat ia sengaja mengenakan bikini saat menunggu Naruto. Hatinya perih.

"...hanya gadis murahan. Aku tidak pantas bersanding denganmu, Naruto. Mungkin ini sulit bagimu untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini karena kita jauh. Jadi, tidak apa. Tidak apa, jika kau memutus hubungan kita. Aku..hiks..."

Naruto bangkit. Tanpa gentar ia melangkah cepat dan segera merengkuh tubuh gadis yang rapuh itu dengan erat. Meski Hinata memberontak, namun perlawanan itu bukanlah apa-apa dibanding kuatnya pelukan di tubuh Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata menyerah. Ia terisak dan tenggelam di dada kokohnya yang berbalut kemeja basah itu. Naruto mulai membelai puncak kepala Hinata dan mengelus surai indigo yang panjang itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Maafkan aku.."

Nada yang rendah itu membuat sedikit getaran di dada bidang yang disandari Hinata saat ini. Parfum sitrus yang sangat khas menguar dan meninggalkan kesan segar dan seksi di penciuman si gadis. Diam-diam ia juga menyukai irama detak jantung pria yang sedang memeluknya erat sekarang. Kombinasi tersebut terasa begitu menyenangkan, dan Hinata memutuskan untuk diam dan sedikit beringsut kedalam pelukan itu.

"Soal kemarin. Kuakui, aku memang sengaja. Aku sengaja tak mengirim atau membalas pesan-pesanmu kemarin. Aku juga tidak memberitahu kepulanganku, karena... Ini memang rencanaku sejak awal. Aku ingin memberimu kejutan."

Perasaan bersalah mulai menghantui benak Hinata, dan mulai membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Andai saja ia tak berpikiran negatif atau melihat foto itu, ini akan menjadi kejutan yang termanis dalam hidup Hinata. Namun ego dan emosi dalam dirinya telah menghancurkan kejutan yang sengaja dipersiapkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku sengaja memanjat dinding pembatas dan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri..haha. Saat aku melihatmu berkebun, aku senang sekali. Lalu segera memelukmu. Kukira kau akan senang, tapi aku malah membuatmu menangis di waktu kedatanganku. Dan..kau menuduhku berselingkuh dengan wanita di kedai sushi itu."

"A-aku hanya sakit hati m-melihatmu bersenang-senang dengan wanita itu saat aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan kelihatannya...dia akrab sekali denganmu..bahkan ada beberapa fotomu di profilnya," ujar Hinata dengan nada sedikit emosi. Naruto tersenyum simpul, membayangkan wajah cemburu Hinata yang imut didalam dekapan dadanya.

"Shion adalah kakak tingkatku. Dia memang seperti itu. Kau tahu? Dia selalu bertingkah akrab dengan siapapun. Yah, sifatnya mirip Sakura dan Ino.. Seperti itulah,"

Hinata teringat dengan sifat dan tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya. Kadang mereka merangkul Naruto, memukuli lengannya, bahkan berani menjitak kepalanya kalau ia membuat masalah dengan Hinata. Sakura kadang memukul Sai saat mengutarakan pendapat yang terlalu jujur itu. Hinata mulai terbuka hatinya.

"Bukan hanya denganku, tapi dengan teman-temanku juga. Apalagi dengan Inuzuka Kiba, yang kau lihat kemarin. Bahkan mereka berdua sepertinya saling suka, hahaha"

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau hanya berusaha menenangkanku, kan..?" balas Hinata, berusaha tidak percaya. Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Aku tahu karena Shion sendiri yang bilang padaku dan Gaara beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kalau Kiba.. aku hanya mengira-ngira saja. Karena dia yang paling peduli dengan kakak yang centil itu."

"...Aku masih belum percaya ini." ujar Hinata lagi. Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian-kejadian yang dilaluinya.

"Hehehe... Kau ini.." Tangan kuatnya mengeratkan pelukan dan menekan pinggang Hinata pada tubuhnya. Hinata berdebar.

"Aku bersumpah, kami hanya sekedar teman. Dia yang mentraktirku sushi kemarin, karena tahu bahwa aku akan pulang. Bahkan aku menceritakan tujuanku pulang kesini karena.. Aku kangen dengan pacarku."

Pipi Hinata memerah.

"Ya, aku merindukanmu, Hinata."

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan berganti menggenggam kedua pundak gadis itu. Kemudian mata birunya menatap wajah gadis yang dirindukan itu lekat-lekat dalam jarak beberapa senti saja. Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Emosinya berganti menjadi ekspresi terpana setelah mendengar penjelasan pria berambut kuning itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak membalas pesanmu. Dan sebenarnya.. aku juga tidak lupa soal permintaanku..yang kemarin."

Hinata tertegun. Ia tahu betul 'permintaan' yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Aku bilang, aku ingin kita melakukannya lagi di video call. Aku berusaha menahan diriku kemarin karena..." wajah Naruto bergerak perlahan menuju telinga gadis itu.

"Aku ingin melakukannya saat kita bertemu," bisiknya dengan nada yang menggoda. Kemudian lidahnya menjilat daun telinga Hinata yang sensitif itu.

Alangkah terkejutnya Hinata. Apa yang baru saja dilakukan Naruto benar-benar sukses membuat hatinya berdegup kencang. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh lidah Naruto terasa asing, dan membuat sengatan tertentu pada hormon tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap wajahnya memerah. Ia melangkah mundur, namun langkahnya ditahan oleh cengkraman pada pundaknya.

"Hinata. Tatap mataku."

Kedua telapak Naruto mengangkat pipi Hinata dan mau tak mau membuat gadis itu terdongak. Mata saphire dan lavender bertemu, dan membuat keduanya hanyut dalam tatapan penuh kerinduan itu.

Ujung rambut pirang yang basah itu mulai mengenai poni Hinata dengan gerakan perlahan. Ketika hidung mereka bersentuhan, saat itulah mereka saling memejamkan mata.

Naruto mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata masih terdiam saat bibir plumnya dikulum bergantian oleh lelaki pirang itu. Ia dapat merasakan betapa dalamnya rindu Naruto pada dirinya melalui ciuman itu. Lembut, dalam, dan penuh perasaan. Menyadari bahwa ia juga kangen dengan si jabrik yang satu ini, Hinata menanggapi ciumannya.

Bibir Naruto terasa sedikit dingin karena semprotan air tadi. Ia berinisiatif untuk membagi kehangatannya dengan menekan kepala kekasihnya dan memperdalamnya sampai...

SRASSS!

"Aaaakh! Naruto! A-apa yang kau lakukan!" serunya seraya bergerak mundur. Semprotan air itu membuat Hinata melepas pagutannya. Sejak kapan Naruto mengambil selangnya?! Batinnya tak habis pikir.

"Pembalasan... hihihi," gelaknya. Bisa-bisanya ia jahil disaat intim begini, rutuk Hinata sebal. Ia tak dapat menahan tawanya saat ia berhasil menjahili Hinata dengan membuatnya hanyut dalam ciumannya. Namun sesaat kemudian, tawanya memudar ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Hinata dengan kaus basahnya.

Gadis itu sibuk mengibaskan air pada dadanya, sehingga membuat pantulan kecil pada kedua bulatan kenyal itu. Lalu tangannya memeras kaus basahnya, membelah bulatan payudaranya sehingga sembulan besarnya tercetak jelas dan lekuk pinggangnya terbentuk sempurna. Ia bahkan dapat melihat separuh pusar gadis itu yang sebagian tertutup oleh legging ketatnya. Pinggul besar dan bokong Hinata yang sintal tak luput dari perhatian lelaki itu.

"Gulp,"

Naruto menelan ludahnya.

Hinata sangat seksi.

Gadis lavender itu menghentikan aktivitasnya saat menyadari Naruto terbengong-bengong di hadapannya. Hinata mengernyit. Naruto tidak melihat wajahnya, melainkan fokus pada...

"A-apa yang kau lihat," kejut Hinata seraya menutupi payudara yang ternyata menjadi titik fokus lelaki pirang itu. Pasalnya, ia tak memakai bra. Ia hanya mengenakan mini-set tipis, sehingga tonjolan putingnya tentu saja terlihat oleh mata nakal Naruto tadi. Apalagi dalam keadaan basah. Wajah Hinata merah padam.

Naruto yang sejak tadi fokus menatap buah dada yang basah itu, beralih ke wajah Hinata setelah gadis itu menutupinya dengan tangan. Hinata makin salah tingkah. Tatapan mesum itu belum juga luntur dari wajah tampannya. Hinata tak berani menatapnya, dan menurunkan pandangannya ke arah tubuh Naruto. Yang ada malah tubuh pacarnya yang begitu atletis, dan kemeja yang basah semakin membuat pahatan ototnya terlihat sempurna. Otot lengannya, dada bidangnya, perut sixpacknya, dan kulit tan nya yang basah terpampang nyata di hadapan Hinata.

 _'Aww awww sial, dia seksi sekali!'_ rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat, namun terkejap saat kepalanya dihujani semprotan air diatasnya. Membuat wajah dan rambutnya basah dalam sekejap. Ia baru sadar Naruto telah mendekap pinggangnya dan menggenggam selang diatas kepala Hinata.

Mata Naruto melebar.

Kini Hinata benar-benar terlihat seperti di video call kemarin.

"H-hinata...kau b-benar-benar..uhh" tiba-tiba Naruto menjadi gugup.

Hinata berkali kali lipat lebih seksi daripada video call tempo hari lalu.

Tonjolan-tonjolan tubuhnya benar-benar memikat dan membuat darahnya berdesir kencang. Apalagi ini adalah Hinata versi nyata, yang tentu saja dapat dijamah secara langsung tanpa harus berfantasi lebih dahulu. Tubuhnya yang menempel dengan dada Hinata membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Uhm..seksi?" terka Hinata dengan senyum yang menggoda. Naruto menelan ludahnya lagi. Tampaknya godaan Hinata sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan gadis itu merasa menang.

"Senyummu itu..kau menggodaku kan?" desis Naruto tak kalah menggoda. Kedua telapaknya tegas mendongak kepala Hinata lagi dan memaksanya bertatapan, meminta penjelasan lebih. Alih-alih ketakutan, Hinata justru memandang saphire Naruto dengan penuh gairah. Sedetik kemudian Naruto mencumbu bibir Hinata dengan ganas. Lidah nakalnya menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulut Hinata yang hangat, dan memutar-mutar lidah Hinata yang masih tenang itu. Melampiaskan hasrat dan nafsu yang ia pendam dalam-dalam selama ini.

"Umhh... Naru..nnnh" gerakan lidah Naruto membuat gairah Hinata memuncak. Tak mau kalah, lidah gadis lavender itu bergerak liar melawan lidah Naruto yang gesit itu. Tak peduli berapa banyak saliva yang terjatuh, keduanya saling bercumbu dengan ganas. Ia ingin membuat Naruto mengeluarkan desahannya sekarang juga.

"Nnh..," desah Naruto saat ujung lidah Hinata menyentuh rongga mulut atasnya. Jantung Hinata berdebar. Desahan kecil itu memantik api gairah dalam tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar terbakar sekarang. Pasangan itu benar-benar lepas kedali. Baju yang basah membuat sentuhan dada Naruto dan Hinata berada pada sensasi tersendiri. Cumbuan Naruto turun di leher jenjang Hinata, memainkan lidah nakalnya dibelakang telinga gadis itu.

"Ahha..aaahh~" erangnya nikmat, merasakan jilatan dan hisapan bertubi-tubi yang dilakukan Naruto di tengkuknya. Hinata meremas rambut pacarnya dan sesekali meraba lekuk punggung Naruto yang berotot itu. Melihat respon Hinata, Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan menuntun Hinata untuk mengangkat sebelah pahanya. Ia mengalungkannya pada pinggul Naruto. Kemudian telapaknya bergerak meremas-remas bokong Hinata dan menekannya ke arah junior yang mulai tegang itu.

Mata Hinata terbelalak.

Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menggesek-gesek juniornya pada kewanitaannya. Perbuatan pria itu membuat Hinata mengerang dan vaginanya berkedut. Cairan lengket itu mulai keluar, dan klitorisnya mulai menegang. Ingatan gadis itu kembali pada saat pertama kali melihat penis Naruto yang begitu kokoh dan besar di panggilan video tempo hari lalu. Dan sekarang penis itu mulai membesar karena bergesek di kewanitaannya.

Hinata sangat horny.

Ia mengimbangi gerakan pinggul yang dilakukan Naruto dengan gerakan yang liar. Naruto yang tak dapat menahan gejolak kenikmatan itu mulai melenguh, dan suhu tubuhnya mulai panas. Penis Naruto yang menegang bergesek cepat dengan klitoris Hinata, dan seolah ingin melesak masuk kedalam lubang kewanitaan gadis itu namun terhalang oleh kain yang menutupi keduanya. Disela-sela aktivitasnya, tangan Naruto mulai menyelinap masuk didalam kaus Hinata. Namun sebelum Naruto berhasil meraih buah dadanya, tangan Hinata menahannya. Naruto terkejut.

"sssst... Sepertinya kamu mulai panas. Ayo kita pindah ke kamar.."

Undangan yang menggoda itu membuat Naruto menyeringai nakal. Tanpa menunggu, ia langsung mengangkat Hinata dan menggendongnya menuju kamar.

* * *

"Akhhh..! " pekik gadis lavender itu saat tubuhnya terhempas di springbed empuk kamarnya. Sedangkan Naruto sudah berada tepat diatas tubuh Hinata. Kedua tangan dan pahanya mengapit tubuh gadis yang berisi itu. Gejolak nafsu dan aktivitasnya barusan membuat nafasnya terengah-engah. Hinata lumayan berat juga.

"A-apa aku berat?" tanya Hinata malu-malu. Naruto terkesiap mendengarnya.

"Hehe, tidak juga.." bohongnya. Naruto tersenyum simpul saat melihat gadisnya menghela nafas lega. Matanya menilik setiap inchi kurva tubuh yang seksi itu.

"Hinata..."

"Uhm...ya?"

Kepala pria itu turun dan mempersempit jaraknya pada Hinata.

"Aku sangat suka melihatmu di video call kemarin," bisik Naruto di telinganya. Hinata terpejam menikmati hembusan nafas hangat pacarnya itu.

"Kau membuatku meledak kemarin," bisiknya lagi. Ia mengulum lalu menggigit kecil leher yang jenjang itu dengan gemas, dan sukses membuat Hinata mengerang. Tangan lelaki itu menelusuri lekuk tubuh gadis dibawahnya, dan perlahan bergerak menuju payudara Hinata.

"Nggh..Naruto.." desah Hinata merasakan sensasi ciuman di leher dan remasan payudara yang dilakukan lelakinya itu. Bukan fantasi seperti kemarin, kali ini Naruto benar-benar melakukannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Semakin lama remasannya menjadi intens dan membuat nafas keduanya memburu. Naruto dapat merasakan puting Hinata yang menegang di genggamannya. Tak sabar lagi, ia membuka kaus ketat dan menyingkap mini-set gadis seksi itu.

"Kyaa!" pekik Hinata.

"K-kenapa?" panik Naruto. Hinata menutup rapat-rapat kausnya.

"J-jangan lihat..."

Naruto heran.

"...A-aku malu..." sambungnya lirih. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dengan wajah yang memerah, dan melirik Naruto dengan tatapan bersalah. Takut kalau ia menghancurkan mood pria yang sedang panas itu. Naruto yang semula mengira Hinata tak menyukai perbuatannya, kini menghela napas. Tadi ia adalah penggoda yang hebat, tapi sekarang sifat pemalunya kembali muncul ke permukaan. Naruto tersenyum gemas memaklumi kombinasi sifat gadisnya.

"Hey...bukankah kita sudah saling lihat kemarin?" ujar Naruto, membelai wajah tersipu Hinata dengan lembut.

"Itu berbeda. Kau melihatnya langsung sekarang.. Aku takut kau akan kecewa," tanggap Hinata. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak percaya diri. Ia takut Naruto akan kecewa melihat tubuhnya.

"Tidak, sayang.. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku menyukai segala hal tentangmu. Wajahmu, sifat, dan tubuhmu.. Kau sempurna bagiku, Hinata Hyuuga."

Pernyataan Naruto membuat perasaan Hinata menghangat.

"Aku malah sekarang berpikir kalau aku tak pantas jadi pacarmu.." kata Naruto. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya seperti bebek.

"K-kenapa?" tanggap Hinata panik. Gawat, ia telah membuatnya cemberut.

"Karena aku hitam dan tidak tampan seperti Sehun," kata Naruto sambil melirik poster besar Sehun EXO di dinding kamar Hinata dengan ekspresi manyun yang dibuat-buat. Hinata tergelak.

"Hahaha..! Kau bercanda? Kau tampan! Kau adalah pacar impianku! Dan kamu adalah kekasih paling sempurna dalam hidupku!"

Naruto mengerjap dengan ledakan ekspresi murni Hinata. Tawanya begitu alami, menandakan bahwa kata-katanya barusan bukanlah gombalan yang dibuat-buat. Hinata tulus menyukainya.

"Dan lagi, kau tidak hitam! Kulitmu coklat, dan membuat tubuh atletismu semakin seksi...ah,"

Hinata keceplosan. Pujiannya terlalu vulgar, dan sangat memalukan untuk diucapkan oleh seorang gadis. Naruto ternganga, dan semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajah coklatnya. Keduanya memerah.

"...Kau..suka tubuhku?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menerkam. Seringai mautnya dibalas dengan anggukan salah tingkah Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Hinata erat dan memutar paksa tubuh gadis yang berbaring itu.

Gadis itu terpekik.

Hinata berada diatas sekarang.

Perpindahan yang tak biasa itu membuat Hinata cepat-cepat bangkit, namun tertahan oleh telapak yang menahan gerakannya.

Tepat dibawahnya, Naruto menatap lavendernya dengan penuh gairah. Kancing atas kemejanya yang terbuka sedikit memperlihatkan tonjolan otot dada yang sangat menggoda. Dan sekarang ia menduduki organ tervital lelaki itu. Nafasnya tercekat.

"Sentuh aku.. Baby,." bisiknya dengan nada yang menggoda. Ia membawa telapak gadis itu ke dadanya yang sedikit terbuka. Hinata yang tak tahan dengan gairahnya sendiri, segera membuka kancing kemeja basah itu dan melucutinya dari tubuh Naruto.

Telapaknya mulai membelai tubuh atletis dan tonjolan sixpacknya yang menggairahkan dengan gerakan sensual, membuat desiran darah lelaki itu mengalir cepat ke arah kejantanannya. Kulit tan itu membuat gadis itu begitu terangsang. Kemudian tanpa diduga, Hinata melepas kaus dan mini-setnya didepan mata kekasihnya.

Payudara besar yang selalu memenuhi fantasi seks Naruto kini membusung penuh dan menantang birahi seksualnya, tepat diatasnya. Didepan matanya.

Naruto tercekat.

"Ohh..yes, girl.." gumam Naruto menyaksikan rangsangan visual dan genital yang diberikan oleh gadis seksi yang duduk diatas tubuhnya. Hinata merapatkan, meremas, dan memutar sendiri buah dadanya yang kenyal. Desahan sensual yang diimpikan Naruto juga terdengar dari mulut bulatnya. Pinggul gadis itu bergerak seksi, menggesek dan membangunkan junior si pirang dengan kewanitaannya yang empuk dan basah. Peluh kenikmatan mulai mengalir akibat suhu panas yang ditimbulkan oleh birahi yang menggebu itu.

"Mmhh..suck it babe.." erang gadis yang meliar itu. Kedua lengannya memeluk dan membekap wajah terangsang pria itu dengan buah besarnya tanpa ampun.

"Ahhn..mmh, damn, you're big," desis Naruto kelimpungan menghadapi bulatan besar dan kenyal itu. Hidung mancungnya menyesapi aroma tubuh Hinata dalam-dalam, mengingatnya, dan menyimpannya dalam ruang rindu di relung hatinya. Lidahnya bergerilya, menggigit kecil, kemudian tangannya menggenggam payudara besar itu dan menghisap puting-putingnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ouchh..i-ini..sungguh nikmat sayang..mmh.." erang Hinata. Ia menurunkan badannya dan mencium bibir Naruto. Gerakan lidahnya ganas, lalu merembet ke tengkuk leher yang kokoh itu tanpa melepas pagutannya.

"Wow..woah.. Kau menggila..uhhh..H-hinata.." ujar Naruto berusaha keras menahan erangannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia laki-laki. Ia tidak akan mendesah sebanyak perempuan. Namun kenyataannya, cumbuan nakal gadis itu membuatnya sangat terangsang. Jilatan, gigitan, dan hisapan bertubi-tubi yang Hinata berikan tetap meloloskan sebagian erangan Naruto yang tertahan. Apalagi tangan lentik itu juga membelai dada bidang, lekuk sixpacknya, dan meremas-remas kejantanan yang mengeras itu. Sedangkan tangan Naruto meremas bokong kenyal Hinata dan menggesek belahan vagina yang terbalut legging ketat itu.

Pasangan yang baru merasakan bercinta untuk pertama kalinya itu mengerang dan mendesah. Gerak yang diperbuat selalu panas dan menggebu-gebu.

"Hisap punyaku..sayang.." pinta lelaki itu. Dada pria itu naik turun, nafasnya bergejolak bercampur nafsu. Hinata berdebar, peluhnya mengalir di leher dan payudara telanjangnya.

"Hisap punyaku juga, baby.." kata Hinata dengan ekspresi bergairah sembari mengubah posisinya. Hinata menjilat dada Naruto, dan terus bergerak ke perut roti sobeknya, dan berhenti di garis kemaluan Naruto yang sebagian tertutup celana kainnya. Bokong seksi dan kemaluan Hinata kini berada tepat di depan wajah mesum Naruto.

Naruto takjub.

Tak menyangka gadis pemalu itu mempunyai nyali untuk membuat posisi 69 di momen bercinta pertamanya.

"Ohhh..mmhh," desah Hinata. Naruto mencuri start dengan menyelipkan hidung mancungnya di belahan vagina gadis itu dan mengulum klitorisnya dari luar celananya.

Kedua orang itu saling melepaskan celana pasangannya masing-masing. Hinata yang selesai menyingkirkan celana panjang pacarnya, kini dihadapkan oleh celana dalam Naruto yang terlihat sesak karena isinya yang membesar. Sedangkan Naruto dihadapkan oleh celana soft purple Hinata yang basah oleh cairan cintanya. Aroma cairan itu tercium oleh Naruto, dan menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang sangat merangsang saat menghirupnya. Pemandangan-pemandangan itu baru pertama kali dialami oleh Naruto dan Hinata, dan membuat mereka memerah dan salah tingkah. Meski mereka pernah melihatnya di video, namun kali ini sama sekali berbeda. Ada perasaan gugup yang menjalari keduanya. Keduanya tetap terdiam dan memerah.

"..kau duluan.." ujar Naruto ragu-ragu.

"..tidak..kau laki-laki, k-kau duluan.." balas Hinata dibawah sana.

"Oke, aku akan buka punyamu dulu..." tanggap Naruto.

"J-jangan, aku malu..." kata Hinata gugup.

"Baiklah, bersama-sama.." ide Naruto tak buruk juga.

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"Akh.."

Jujur saja, Hinata masih sangat malu untuk membuka celana dalam yang sesak itu. Itulah mengapa, pada hitungan ketiga Hinata memejamkan kelopak matanya erat-erat.

Namun penis Naruto menampar wajahnya dengan kokoh. Dan memaksa Hinata untuk membuka matanya.

Kini penis besar dan panjang itu berada di wajah, di samping hidungnya. Hinata membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ini asli...Junior Naruto memang benar-benar besar dan berurat, dengan panjang sekitar 16cm atau lebih.

Begitu juga Naruto. Saat membukanya, ia langsung disambut oleh lendir lengket kewanitaan yang jatuh ke sudut bibirnya. Lelaki itu mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari, dan menjilat cairan yang membuatnya terangsang itu.

'Jadi begini rasanya..' batin Naruto takjub.

Belum lagi pemandangan diatasnya. Mata biru lautnya terpana, melihat bibir vagina Hinata yang mengkilat karena cairan itu. Kulitnya yang putih semu pink, rambut yang tidak begitu banyak, dan aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan lebih dari cukup untuk membuat jantungnya berpesta.

Setelah beberapa saat terpana dengan keindahan masing-masing, tangan kedua insan itu mulai bergerak.

Hinata menggenggam ujung kepala penis yang memerah itu. Sedangkan tangan satunya menggenggam bola juniornya. Lidahnya berputar di sekeliling batang kejantanan Naruto, kemudian menggesek dengan kedua bibirnya dengan gerakan vertikal. Tangan Naruto bermain dengan kewanitaan basah Hinata. Ibu jarinya menggesek klitorisnya dengan tekanan yang cukup membuat Hinata bergetar. Sedangkan jari lainnya mencoba masuk ke lubang yang sempit itu.

"Nnghh..uhh.."

"Mmhh, ahhn.."

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari Naruto maupun Hinata. Yang ada hanya erangan, erangan, dan desahan yang menggema di kamar yang pernah Hinata gunakan untuk video call panas tempo hari lalu.

"Suck it, babe..Ouchh, shit, " desis lelaki itu saat merasakan setengah batang penisnya telah masuk di rongga mulut gadisnya yang panas. Kedua tangan Naruto menarik pinggul Hinata dan melahap kewanitaan gadis sintal itu dengan rakus. Lidahnya bergerilya tak beraturan, menjilat apapun yang ada di permukaannya, dan akhirnya menerobos masuk ke lubang yang panas itu.

"Aakhh, akhhh, Naruto!" desahnya keras. Perbuatan Naruto membuat gerakan mulut Hinata meliar. Menghisap kuat dan melahap penis Naruto dari ujung sampai batang yang keras itu masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mulutnya. Bintik lidah Hinata menambah sensasi nikmat yang dirasakan oleh lelaki dibawahnya. Ia sengaja menjatuhkan salivanya banyak-banyak untuk mendukung gerakan cepat blowjobnya.

Dua badan itu saling bergerak. Naruto memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan keras tanpa peduli Hinata akan batuk atau tersedak, sementara Hinata menekan kuat dan menggesek cepat vaginanya di wajah Naruto tanpa peduli mengenai mata atau hidung atau mulut, atau yang lain. Membuat spray yang sebelumnya tertata rapih berubah menjadi kusut dan berantakan. Kalau saja poster Sehun di dinding Hinata itu hidup, pasti ia akan menutup mata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat adegan seks liar dan menggebu-gebu itu. Pasangan itu benar-benar dimabuk gairah.

"Ughhh, ughhh shit, I'm cumming!" racau Naruto merasakan nikmat yang membara. Semprotan sperma di tenggorokan itu membuat Hinata terbatuk, kemudian ia segera mengeluarkan batang kejantanan Naruto yang masih menyemprotkan cairan putih itu. Tangan lentiknya membantu mengeluarkan sisa-sisanya dengan kocokan yang intens.

"Lihat.. Kau keluar banyak..Naruto-kun," goda Hinata sambil memperlihatkan sperma yang membasahi poni, mulut, wajah, dan payudaranya.

"Itu salahmu karena tubuhmu sangat seksi," Naruto duduk memandangi Hinata yang menjilat sperma miliknya dengan gerakan sensual. Kakinya bersimpuh, buah dada besar dan pantat bulatnya itu masih saja menarik minat lelaki itu. Rambut panjangnya sedikit berantakan, dan Naruto menyukainya. Ia merasa beruntung mempunyai pacar secantik dan seseksi Hinata.

"Curang," kata Hinata bersungut-sungut.

"Haha. Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah keluar sedangkan aku masih belum puas," ujar Hinata cemberut. Naruto paham betul perasaan Hinata, dan ia terkekeh menanggapi gadisnya yang merajuk.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku keluar?" goda Naruto lagi.

"Itu artinya permainan ini selesai," tanggap gadis itu yang masih cemberut.

"Siapa bilang?"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu menghempas paksa tubuh gadisnya dengan agresif, dan membuat Hinata terpekik manja. Mata birunya menerkam lavender Hinata dengan penuh minat dengan jarak beberapa senti saja. Keduanya menyeringai senang, dan sama-sama tak sabar untuk hal selanjutnya.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu.. Nona," desis Naruto di telinga gadis yang terbaring dibawahnya. Hinata mengulum senyum. Ia membuka lebar-lebar pahanya keatas, dan lengan atletis Naruto menguncinya. Matanya terpejam, merasakan penis Naruto yang mulai menyentuh liang kewanitaannya.

"Aaaaahhh..."

Dengan gerakan perlahan tapi pasti, batang yang keras itu masuk dan membuat Hinata menggeliat kenikmatan.

Naruto mengerang. Penis besarnya dijepit oleh vagina yang basah, panas, dan rapat itu. Sekarang kejantanannya telah masuk seutuhnya dan terhisap kedalam kewanitaan Hinata. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan sensual.

"ahh..ahh...sssh..ahh.."

"hhh..hhh..h-hinata.."

Naruto benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik. Hinata benar-benar dimanjakan oleh penis keras dan panjang lelakinya yang keluar masuk di kewanitaannya. Sedangkan pria itu terpejam, merasakan lubang sempit yang mencengkram kuat penis besarnya. Nikmat tiada tara.

Semakin lama, gerakan pinggul lelaki itu semakin cepat. Jarak tusukan penisnya semakin pendek, dan keduanya saling mendesah hebat. Naruto menusuk kewanitaan Hinata tanpa ampun, dan menekan titik G-spot Hinata berkali-kali. Racauan dan erangan berkolaborasi. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka. Springbed yang empuk dimanfaatkan lelaki itu untuk memantulkan pinggulnya dan menghentak keras penisnya kedalam rahim Hinata berkali-kali. Desahan yang tidak pelan, decakan akibat hujaman kejantanan Naruto, dan deritan kasur akibat pantulan yang keras membuat suasana kamar Hinata menjadi berisik. Pergumulan yang keras itu membuat Naruto dan Hinata kehilangan akal sehat dan merasakan kenikmatan dahsyat yang memuncak sampai ubun-ubunnya. Hinata yang tak kuasa menahan hujaman kenikmatan itu mendesah hebat, meremas rambut jabrik itu dan merasa saatnya hampir tiba.

"Aaakh, akhh, akhh, aku tak tahan lagii...!"

Hinata mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya saat Naruto masih menggenjotnya dengan keras. Gadis itu menggeliat, menggelinjang, dan memeluk kepala lelaki itu erat. Kedutan vagina gadis itu membuat Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan bergetar di tubuh Hinata. Lelaki itu mencabut kejantanannya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Hinata.

"Uhhhh, ohh, f*ck, f*ck !" racau Naruto mengocok cepat kejantanannya dan menyemprot keras sperma kentalnya ke wajah dan payudara Hinata. Ejakulasinya terasa begitu dahsyat, dan keluar berkali-kali. Hinata membantu Naruto untuk menghabiskan spermanya dengan mengulum dan menghisap kepala juniornya yang melemas. Akhirnya ia membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan menjilatnya.

"Fuahh..." Naruto menghempaskan diri di ranjang Hinata. Badannya yang atletis mengkilat karena peluh yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Kamu hebat, Naruto-kun..." puji Hinata tulus. Ia mengambil tempat disisi Naruto dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari samping.

"Hehe..bisa saja," tanggap lelaki jabrik tersebut. Pujian Hinata membuat hidungnya memerah dan kembang kempis. Reaksi pria itu membuat Hinata terkikik geli. Naruto tampak sangat bangga.

"Kamu lebih hebat, Hinata-chan..." puji Naruto sambil memencet kembang hidung Hinata gemas. Keduanya saling tertawa geli.

"Sekarang ceritalah, apa saja yang terjadi kemarin sampai kau menangis seperti tadi?" tanya Naruto penuh keingintahuan.

"uhm... T-tidak usah, lupakan.." jawab Hinata gugup. Ia malu jika harus menceritakan ekspektasi berlebihannya, apalagi di momen bagian bikini itu.

"Ayolahh...nanti kubelikan es krim," goda Naruto. Hinata meninju lengan kekarnya dengan sebal.

"Es krim strawberry dan ayam goreng," rajuk Hinata. Lelaki itu gemas dengan tingkah laku gadisnya dan memeluknya.

"Hahaha, baik baik... Es krim, ayam goreng, donat, dan semua hal yang kau suka. Sekarang, ceritalah. Aku mendengarkan." Naruto memiringkan badannya untuk memperhatikan Hinata. Hinata masih merasa tidak nyaman dan ragu-ragu menceritakannya.

"Tidak apa sayang..jangan biarkan perasaan bersalah ini menggangguku. Ceritalah," ujar Naruto menenangkan Hinata. Hinata menghela nafas, dan menceritakan kronologi momen yang membuat perasaannya campur aduk kemarin.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, dan terkekeh kecil saat tau Hinata menunggunya kemarin. Ekspresi dan perasaannya terluka saat tau Hinata begitu menderita dengan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya. Hal yang wajar, mengingat keduanya saling berjauhan di tempat yang berbeda. Ia agak menyesal membiarkan Hinata penasaran dengan keberadaannya, apalagi Hinata sengaja berpakaian seksi untuk menunggu panggilan darinya. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa ia tak pernah menceritakan wanita bernama Shion sebelumnya, sementara banyak foto Naruto yang terunggah di profil wanita cantik itu. Kini ia tau mengapa Hinata begitu sebal padanya di kebun tadi. Naruto pantas mendapatkannya.

"Maafkan aku... Kumohon, maafkan aku.." peluk Naruto erat. Hinata balik memeluknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu salahku sendiri..bukan salahmu,"

"Tidak,tidak. Aku bersalah membuatmu menderita seperti itu. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku mencintaimu," kata Naruto bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menebus kesalahanmu.." ujar Hinata.

"A-apa.. Bagaimana aku menebusnya?"

"Ayo kencan diluar.. Dan menginaplah dirumahku, hari ini." kata Hinata sambil mengecup ringan pipi Naruto. Naruto sangat senang.

"Ya... Dengan senang hati! Tapi aku tidak membawa apa-apa di tasku, jadi aku butuh pakaian ganti. Atau aku harus pulang dulu?"

"J-jangan pulang.. Ibu dan ayahmu akan marah jika kau menginap dirumahku," cegah Hinata.

"Pakai saja baju kak Neji," sambungnya.

"Haha ya ya...Boleh juga."

* * *

Setelah mandi, mereka pergi kencan dan menikmati suasana kota. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa ada banyak tugas kampus dan wajib belajar untuk mempersiapkan ujian, sejenak saja. Pukul 7.25. Cukup untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan, dan membeli makanan yang dijanjikan Naruto pada gadisnya tadi. Naruto memilih hoodie dan celana jeans Neji untuk dikenakan, dan ia terlihat sangat keren sekarang. Pakaian casual sangat cocok untuk dirinya.

Puas berjalan-jalan, mereka pulang dengan hati yang gembira. Naruto menginap di rumah Hinata. Namun, ada saja permintaan aneh lelaki itu. Sebelum tidur, ia penasaran ingin melihat bikini yang Hinata ceritakan, dan memintanya untuk memakainya. Meski Hinata menolak dan membuat berbagai alasan, namun akhirnya ia memakainya juga. Naruto menelan ludahnya lagi ketika melihat keseksian tubuh yang terbalut bikini ketat itu. Dada dan bokongnya membuat Naruto tak kuasa menahan birahi dan nafsunya. Ia menghempas tubuh Hinata lagi, mencumbunya liar, dan bercinta dengan panas dan menggebu-gebu...sekali lagi.

Libur 1 minggunya akan ia manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Ia akan menyenangkan gadis itu, membimbingnya belajar, menghabiskan waktu bersama, atau apapun itu, sebelum kepergiannya. Ia akan bersamanya untuk 7 hari penuh. Dan tak akan melewatkan 1 haripun tanpa gadis yang dicintainya. Dan memuaskan Hinata.

* * *

 _End_


End file.
